


to the hearts left beating

by Summerfall



Series: Of Serendipity and Stupidity [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfall/pseuds/Summerfall
Summary: He may be an AI but he was still family.
Series: Of Serendipity and Stupidity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753135
Kudos: 2





	to the hearts left beating

When JARVIS passed on, it was a matter that was dropped in a conversation like a passer-by, a by-product of the bigger battle at hand.

It was a punch in the gut that left Lucy winded.

A more existential person would probably question if this was actually death. Was he even alive to begin with? To many, he was a machine with a personality. To her, he was the memory of her father, a vestige of what once was. It was like losing Jarvis all over again.

Tony’s grief was loud and open, seen through actions, not words. He may be the most vocal but he does not use words for meaning. There were more reckless experiments and explosions, objects flying through the air, and burnt pieces discarded without care. He was hardly seen outside his workshop and time falls into a vacuum. Where it once was JARVIS who prompted him to sleep and look after himself, FRIDAY was still learning to find her way around her new home.

There are times where he forgets and calls on JARVIS, only for FRIDAY to respond. He would freeze as if struck before stepping around the previous conversation as if it never happened.

It’s the way he looks at Vision, a mixture of confusion, sorrow, and longing.

For Lucy, her grief was hidden in the soufflé that refused to rise; creased in the dog-ears of the book she was discussing with JARVIS, and the half-written prank she was going to pull on Tony with JARVIS’ assistance.

Tony may ignore his own grief but he would not allow history to repeat itself.

He alighted her doorstep one morning, “Come with me,”

Lucy blinked at him sleepily, “Where?”

“A trip. You have two days off, no excuses.”

“How did you know that?”

“I called and asked,”

“Really?”

“No, I had FRIDAY look into the hospital system,”

“Tony…”

“Yes I know, bad boy. Are you coming or not?”

They land in Miami 3 hours later where a car awaited them. The route to their destination was familiar. Lucy tried to ask questions but was shushed each time until she was fuming quite loudly.

Lucy’s suspicion was confirmed when they approached the space where Tony’s Miami home use to stand. In its place is a modern glass building where a sign proclaimed it as the JARVIS Institute for Technology.

“It’s an educational institution offering scholarships for those in can’t otherwise afford an education,” Tony explained softly, hands in his pocket as he rocked backward and forwards on his feet. His obnoxious sunglasses hid his eyes but Lucy knew…

“I think he would’ve loved it,” she said softly, despite the ache in her heart.

He led her through the school which despite being new, is up and running like a well-oiled machine. At the back, where a field of green bleeds into an ocean of blue, a simple marble tablet read:

  
J.A.R.V.I.S  
1992 - 2015  
“Artificial Intelligence is no match for natural stupidity”

Lucy laughed wetly, “I’m going to miss him.”

Tony reached for her wrist and squeezed, “So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Having watched the finale of WandaVision, I felt a further kick in the gut when I realised that Vision's personality stemmed from JARVIS.
> 
> Also, this was never planned as part of the series so it's out of order to future stories.
> 
> Also, I love Elizabeth Olson, her acting is phenomenal.


End file.
